What is Love Anyway?
by AngelEyes10
Summary: He called again. She picked up the phone and hung it up, while he was dialing he noticed that she had taken the phone off the reciever and now the phone up against his ear was only speaking loud obnoxious beeps. Review! Hope You Like, Song Fic.
1. Chapter 1

This is a Oneshot...my very first one actually, i hope you like it, i do take all reviews even critisism. Thank you for reading, and send me a review telling me who you think the couple is...it can be anyone but I orignally made it for two specific people lol so i hope you enjoy!!!!! I was thinking about just writing a series of One shots, Tell me your Thoughts!

Dont own House unfortunatly...No Spoliers or anything like that...

She runs through the hospital in her stiletto heels not bothering to stop and catch her breath, because if she did she would realize what she was about to do, turn around and walk away like nothing happend.

She finally stops and finds herself at an office...His Office.

She takes a breath and slams the door open.

He looks up without any emotion.

"Why?" She asks.

"Why what?" he replies rudely.

"Why is it that everytime im around you, im blind? Blind from everything but you...Your eyes. Or why is it that when i think about you, I act like a high school girl who has the hidden crush on the star quarter back? Thats not me. Do you know why?"

She stops to look for any kind of emotion from him, his eyes were unreadable, and his mouth was slightly open.

She continued. "Its because... I love you." she sighs.  
"I know its an overused phrase that people throw around like its nothing and it pretty much doesnt prove anything. But that the only way to describe it. Its not the good kind of love either, its the no bounderies, never ending, sick to my stomach kind of love. It sucks really...To lay in bed and think about you, the big jerk who probably doesnt even think about me..that hurts like hell. And if you dont feel the same way, I understand. But if you have ANY respect for me, you wont hold this against me. I mean Im the one who ignored my consience and broke all of my inner rules, Just realize how hard this is for me, And think about how much things are going to change, the way you look at me, the way we talk, and im taking that risk, if i did'nt let this out, it would have exploded."

She stops to let out the breath she feels like she's been holding in for the last FIVE year, yet she still is dizzy. She looks at the floor because she couldnt bare to see his expression.

"Well is that it because i am kind of busy right at the moment."

He says.  
She turns around and walks to the door, feeling the pools of tears forming in her eyes.

"That is unless you turn around and look at me."

She stops at the door and hesitates to turn around. She looks up in his eyes and he slowly gets up from his chair.

"I may be a jerk,and i may not know what love is...But I do know that I get this weird feeling everytime I see you, and when im in bed at night, the thing I dream about is you...Or when I see you cry...I feel like I want to be the guy you come running to. Or How when I say something, and you Laugh. Not that fake laugh either, a real one that makes me want to say even more and just make you laugh...because your laugh is like the most breath taking thing...ever. Whatever its called, I feel it, and its the most frustrating, Annoying, indescribalble feeling i've ever felt, about anyone. So if thats what you call Love, then I love you too."

He walks to her about 3 inches away from her face.

Her eyes get wide and she smiles...and she feels a tear of joy slowly falling on her cheek.

He lifts his hand to wipe it away and smiles.

"So i love you...and you love me..did you know that when two people love eachother..." He pauses

"They kiss very dramatically? Or at least thats whats on the TV shows."

She smiled and Grabbed the back of his head and kissed him. Harder than she has ever kissed anyone.


	2. Death?

_So i decided to continue my series of one-shots. Im Glad everyone liked my first one, so this story is sad but you know i had to just add some...corniness(?) into it! lol yes next chapter will be arriving soon. Dont Own House or anything else, No Spoilers, and i think thats it! Enjoy and REVIEW!!!!!!!! _** (Bold is now, italics are memories) **_A Little ooc...thoughts??????  
_

** She runs through the hallway, thinking about the last hour of her life.**

_"What the Hell House? Why did you have to go and swallow all those pills? I can only survive so many heart attacks. Were you trying to prove something to me, Wilson? What was it?"_

_She is standing in the doorway to a coma patient's hospital bed. 'Not just any patient' she thought. "House." She whispered._

As she stands there, Wilson walks behind her and puts a comforting hand on her shoulder.

_As they stood there together watching his chest rise and fall slowly. They hear beeping noises, everywhere…'But where are they coming from?' She thought. _

_Wilson rushes to his side and yells_

"_We need some help in here! He's Crashing!"_

_She sees everything in slow motion from there, she can't move._

_Wilson has tears in his eyes but he keeps pushing on his chest. _

"_Get over here, you need to shock him!" _

'_Is he talking to me? He is…damn.' _

_She rushes over almost falling over her heels. A Nurse whose name she forgot handed her the paddles. _

"_Charging." Her voice cracked and she gasps. _

"_Clear." She shocks him, nothing. _

"_Charging…Clear!" Nothing. _

"_Charging…Clear!!!" Still nothing._

_His line goes flat. She cries "Clear!" and shocks him again, still nothing._

"_Charging!" She feels Wilson's hand on her shoulder. _

"_Its no use, he is gone." _

"_Get off of me!" She screams. Her voice cracked and she realizes how intense and awful her voice sounded. _

"_Charging…Clear!" She screams again._

_Wilson takes the paddles out of her hands as she stands there, with salty tears rushing down her face. _

"_Time of death, 8:47 pm." _

_Wilson sits down on a chair next to House's bed and puts his face in his hands. _

_He is sobbing? _

_She turns around to look at the cold body on the bed. It suddenly hits her, _

_He's gone…forever. _

"_No…No he cant be gone!" She rushes over to his bed crying. _

"_Wake up you insensitive bastard! You didn't think about what this would do to me! You never think about anyone…I hate you!" She bangs her fists on his chest. _

_She slows down her fists and lays her head on his chest._

"_This is not how you're supposed to die, you weren't supposed to leave me like this. We were supposed to grow old together, start…something, You cant go, leave all of us behind, no." _

_She cries on his head and feels Wilson grab her arm. _

"_Please Wilson." She whispers. "Just give me a second."_

_He leaves the room and you watch as House's team and parents crowd him. And he starts crying again. _

"_I love you…you never knew that, but I did, I Still do. I can't believe your gone, after all of the stupid stuff you've pulled, this is defiantly in the top 10. _

_I hate you right now? What am I supposed to do without you Huh? Just go on living my life? I cant do that because you are my life." _

_She gets on the bed and lays there, wishing this were a nightmare. Her vision gets foggy because the pools of tears are welling up in her eyes. _

"_I can't let go." _

_Wilson walks in with puffy and red eyes. _

"_Lisa, come on, you need to get away from here. I'll take you home, or some place safe, anywhere but here. Please." _

_She lets him pull her away from House, but as they are walking towards the door, she turns around and looks back, on her life with House and how everything was. _

_She runs back over to his bed and leans to his ear. _

"_I love you." She kisses his cold lips softly and looks up at Wilson. His eyes are closed and there are tears running down his face. _

_A loud thunder strikes and she hears the hard rain hit the windows. _

_She takes off her shoes and pulls off her jacket revealing a black tank top, _

_Ignoring Wilson's curious eyes. _

_She takes one more look behind her and runs out of the room. _

**She cries as she is running and hears the nurses and Wilson calls after her, She pushes open the doors and feels the rain on her skin.**

**She was hoping the rain would wash away everything that just happened, Wash away her feelings, her hopes and her memories.**

**It just made her wet, and cold. As she stood there in the pouring rain, she thought she saw him, without his cane in the middle of the street, happy?**

**She was standing in the middle of the street in front of the hospital, and smiled. "I promise Greg, I'll never forget, never let go." Then the figure of him disappeared.**

**'I must be sick, standing in the rain seeing dead people. Its not normal.' Her conscience sounded too much like him.**

**She shed one final tear as she turned back towards the hospital, and walked through the doors. Wilson was there waiting for her with her coat and keys, he hugged her and whispered "He loved you too you know."**

**And she went on living with Wilson's word and her memories, that was enough until she could be with him.**


	3. Drip Drop!

**AN: Hey everyone who is reading, hope you like this chapter!!****i tried to add cameron in here because this song applies to both cameron and Cuddy and their relationship with House. Please Review and If you have any suggestions for aOne-Shot please tell me...by reviewing or messaging me... Thanks!!!**

Xoxo -Angel!  


* * *

_Drip drop, Drip drop..._

Shows Cuddy Crying in her Office

Shows Cameron in the elevator about to cry

_Now only heaven knows  
How I really feel inside  
I try my best not to let it show  
But late at night, In my room  
I think of you and start to cry_

Cuddy is in her room and lying on her bed,

Thinking about what House said to her.

"Good thing you didn't get pregnant because you suck as a mother!"

She starts crying.

_You know that I'm emotional  
But still you break my heart  
Let's make no mistakes_

"Cameron! You made a mistake get over it!"

House screams At her and walks out leaving her crying.

_We both know that  
You're the one responsible  
For hurting me this way  
Now my tears fall like rain_

Cuddy walks out of his office while walking tears are falling from her face.

_Drip drop  
When will my tear drops stop  
Falling for you? - Tick tock  
Steady as a clock, Drip drop  
I'm hoping someday soon  
I'll be over you - Drip drop  
When will my tear drops stop  
Falling for you? - Tick tock  
Steady as a clock, Drip drop  
I'm hoping someday soon  
I'll be over you_

"Chase, im over him now, I love you, not him."

"Im not interested in him." Cuddy said to her date, he didn't believe her.

_It's a quarter after twelve  
I know I should be in bed  
Boy you got me feeling sorry for myself  
I must confess, this loneliness is killing me  
I'm so upset_

Cuddy in lying in her bed after Don left. "House." She whispered

Cameron is lying in His bed thinking about what just happened. "Im so sorry Chase, im using you to make him jealous, he doesn't want me."

_How could you break all your promises  
Like you told me, You'd be there to hold me  
I can not believe the way I fell for it  
I was a fool to buy all the lies you sold me_

"Forgot I was dying." He Said.

She smiled, "Im here if you need Me." and they hugged.

"You faked Cancer to get high?" She screamed, walking out of his apartment with Chase.

She wouldn't let Chase see, but she was crying.

_Maybe we were never meant to be  
I'm sorry that it took so long for me  
to see what's happening  
you come around and then it rains again_

"It's Raining." He says.

Cuddy is at her House setting a pot on her table her ceiling was leaking, she sips her coffee and starts to cry.

Cameron was sitting in the chapel, the only place where she could get privacy.

She was crying because he was dead, because she was attracted to "damaged people" as he so subtly put it.

_Drip drop  
When will my tear drops stop  
Falling for you? - Tick tock  
Steady as a clock, Drip drop  
I'm hoping someday soon  
I'll be over you - Drip drop  
When will my tear drops stop  
Falling for you? - Tick tock  
Steady as a clock, Drip drop  
I'm hoping someday soon  
I'll be over you_

_It's raining, It's pouring  
I try hard ignoring tese tears  
I try so hard, Ignoring the tears  
It's raining, It's pouring  
I try hard ignoring these tears_


	4. Truth or Dare Part 1!

AN ::::::::::::::: Hey there! Here is the first small story chapter I'm writing in 3 parts. Truth or Dare! Just got back from Florida so sorry about the long wait. Hope you like this and Please Review. Suggestions? Comments? Please review or message me! Thanks for reading and remember:

Do NOT own House...i only own the 83 cents in my pocket and a gum wrapper...shameful right?

* * *

House, Cuddy, Wilson, Cameron, Chase, and Foreman all sat in a rather larger circle drunk as hell, forgetting all their previous memories.

"House, Shut up..." Wilson said harshly and laughed at the expressions of everyone around him.

Cuddy sighed and took a gulp of her cheap beer.

"I'm bored, lets play a game!" She said excitedly.

House looked at her and smirked. "What are we Cuddy? 8?"

She smiled. "Come on it'll be fun."

Cameron smiled. "Lets play truth or dare. I'll ask first."

House rolled his eyes and nodded. "She's going to ask me something 'personal'" he thought.

"House." She giggled. "Truth or dare?"

House smiled. "First i will get them totally trashed then I'll take dares." he thought "Truth."

"Who would you rather...be in a relationship with out of this circle right now?"

Everyone giggled then stared at him silently.

He looked around the room concentrating on who he would choose his options were:

Wilson: Too ugly...and I'm straight. House thought.

Cuddy: Sexy, party pants, guilty conscience, no social life...fun fun bags.

Cameron: Pretty, Needy, annoying, sleeping with chase, nice ass

Chase: Blondie, Australian, A Man...( I think) House thought and chuckled.

Foreman: Too much like me...and I'm straight!

House considered his options for one more moment and replied.

"No one." Everyone moaned and complained.

"You have to answer House you chose truth." Cuddy said.

He rolled his eyes at her and laughed as he watched her stick out her tongue at him.

"Fine, Fine, Fine..I Choose..." He looked them over once more. Cameron was staring at him with what was that emotion? Hope? All the guys were looking down at their beer and Cuddy was looking around the room also, her eyes met with his and she looked away quickly and gulped the rest of her beer down.

"Cuddy." Everyone looked at House for a moment then to Cuddy.

She looked up from her beer to House, her eyes were wide and had a unreadable expression. He thought he saw her smile for a moment.

He looked at Cameron and when he saw her, he wanted to laugh. She looked at Cuddy and was rolling her eyes as Cuddy let her hair out of her ponytail Cameron then looked at House and she rolled her eyes even more.

House looked up at the guys and they all just sat there, enjoying their beer.

"Jimmy, Truth or Dare?" House changed the subject and he heard everyone sigh out of relief.

"Who's Jimmy?" Asked a trashed Wombat who started to loosen his tie.

Foreman pointed to Wilson.

"That's Wilson Foreman, Duh. But who's this Jimmy? Jimmy Neutron? Oh My that kid has a big head..."

Everyone groaned and watched as Foreman pushed Chase to the floor in a joking matter.

"I can use a nap." Chase said as he laid his head on Cameron's lap.

House paused and Looked back over to Wilson.

"JIMMY, Truth Or Dare?"

Everyone watched as Wilson circled his beer bottle with his index finger and looked up at House.

He Sighed.

"I Choose..."

* * *

Cliff Hanger? Please dont forget to look down and click that pretty color purple button! Thanks! 


	5. Truth Or Dare Part Two!

* * *

AN: Hey everyone, sorry about the long wait,I hope you all like this chapter, i put ALOT of effort into this chapter and I Hope you enjoy it! Please inform me if its in character, i wasnt too sure...Anyways please just read and if you like...REVIEW!

Dont own House, but I do own every season...still working on the Soundtracks.

* * *

Wilson looked around at his rather wasted company and thought "What the Hell? Only live once right?"

"Dare" Everyone held their breath, knowing House, he would make Wilson down a thing of hot sauce, streak through the hospital and give Dr. Buffer a lap dance.

House smirked, this time it wasn't his usual "Bastard Smirk" it was something so much more, something very very bad, evil perhaps?

"Well, Well, Well... Jimmy here Picked dare. What shall it be? Give chase a lap-dance? Run through the hospital halls screaming I'm gay and in love with the most amazingly hot, smart, and downright beautiful man, Dr. House himself? Or the classic, Streak through the Hospital yelling Does this look make my butt look big?"

Wilson looked utterly terrified. He held his breath and everyone in the room giggled and listened as intently as they could to what House was going to do.

Cuddy smiled as House acted as though he was still thinking about what he was going to do. She knew just as Wilson knew that House already knew what he was going to dare Wilson to do.

"He's Just adding suspense for the drunken ducklings" Cuddy thought and Chuckled.

The Giggle did Not go unnoticed by House and as usual he gave her the terrible questioning eyes.

She moved her eyes to Wilson who looked rather uncomfortable.

"Come on House, Get it over with already"  
Slurred an Awkward Cameron.

"Okay, Okay. Wilson I Triple Dog Dare you to like run down the hall and like totally admit you gay and in love with well...me of course!"

House said in his high pitched valley girl voice.  
(Which wasn't too bad by the way)

Wilson rolled his eyes and stood up.

"Fine, but I'm not screaming because there are sleeping patients and that's disrespectful."

House laughed his sarcastic "HAHAHAHA" And rolled his eyes.

"Fine but you have to tell EVERY nurse, even the Babes. And you have to list four adjectives that are describing your passion and love for me."

While House was saying all of this, Foreman and Cuddy both took a gulp of their beer and from hearing House's last statement BOTH of them spit out their beer laughing hysterically.

House looked over to Cuddy and actually smiled, not a sarcastic smile, nor a smirk but a genuine smile.

Wilson sighed and walked out of the door, and everyone gathered by the door and listened.

"Excuse me, Nurse Brenda...I have something very important to inform you..."


	6. Truth Or Dare Part 3!

AN:Hey everyone thanks for reading the last chapter! Im only going to make about 2 more chapters for the truth or dare and then idk whats next. Wrote this chapter out of boredum hope it makes some sense. Hope you like it and PLEASE REVIEW! lots of explanation points right? This chapter is somewhat long? idk but please just read and review and we're all good.

Do NOT own House, or Anything else having to do with the Real deal. No Spoilers and Nothing out of the ordinary..except for the wacky dares. 

LAST TIME WE VISITED THE TRASHED DOCTORS: 

"Excuse me, Nurse Brenda...I have something very important to inform you..."

* * *

House, Cuddy, Foreman, and Cameron all watched as Wilson whispered in Debra's ear. At First, her expression was playful, but when she thought he looked dead serious...She slapped him and yelled,

"I Thought we Had Something special!"

Wilson watched as she ran down the hall and turned to House's office.

"Hey, this may take a while, I'm going to go to the 1st floor, so just play without me..."

They all agreed except for House of course, He didn't say anything though...strange.

The group of now five all sat back in their original circle.

House cleared his throat.

"Since Jimmy is busy at the moment, I'll go again."

A Small yet manly voice interrupted.

"No, House you already had a turn, I would like a chance."

Chase.

He looked around the room.

"Cuddy."

The Drunk woman sat on the floor thinking for a moment, looked up to Chase and replied.

"Dare."

Chase smiled and thought for a moment.

"Well, how about...no that's too easy...GOT IT!"

The last part he screeched.

"The next man, or woman who walks past the office, you have to go up to them and fully kiss them. Not on the cheek either. Full like make out kiss. For 2-3 minutes."

Chase bit his lip hoping she wouldn't fire him, or worse...

Cuddy shrugged and stood waiting for someone to walk by.

Cameron said in a small voice, "Cuddy are you sure?"

Cuddy turned to the Wasted brunette and was about to reply when House yelled "Cuddy! Now!"

* * *

Before we get to Who Cuddy is about to make out with, here's a little flashback to House's point of view.

* * *

House watched as Cuddy stood and leaned against the door watching for someone to walk by.

He saw Nurse Brenda making her way down the hall.

Was she jogging? Well makes since now that Wilson is right behind her. Poor boy needs to give up, he needs to realize that Brenda was Brendon only 3 years ago. House chuckled and waited for Cuddy to run up to Brenda and smack it on her.

Which didn't happen. 

House turned his head towards the doorway and saw that Cuddy wasn't even facing the door.

"Cuddy! Now!" He yelled anxious that Cuddy catch up with Brenda.

* * *

Ending Flashback!

* * *

Cuddy turned and saw a body, she sighed once and closed her eyes and ran towards the figure.

Lisa felt the mysterious (in her mind) figures face reached up, grabbed the back of "its" head and pulled their faces together.

She heard gasps and suddenly became very, very worried.

"What if it was One of my bosses? Oh god." She thought.

But on the bright side, "It" Was an AMAZING kisser, and apparently so was she because it moaned and slid its tongue across her lips begging for an entry to her mouth.

She agreed for exactly 3 reasons.

1: She was drunk. 2: It would be worth it. 3: House would be so jealous, he'd probably cry.

She smiled and granted entry into her mouth and felt 'its' hands on the back of her head. Cuddy pulled apart, she would have kept going if she hadn't ran out of oxygen. Lisa was partly scared to open her eyes, but her excuse was that she was trashed and she was sticking to it.

Her eyes opened and she gasped. 


	7. Truth Or Dare Part Four!

**AN!! Okay here is the Second to last chapter to the Drunken Mini Story. Its alot and I hope everyon eenjoys this chapter. I had fun writing everyones perspective and the reactions. Hope you like it and Please REVIEWW!!. **

Hope you enjoy and Review! Xoxo- Angelll

* * *

_Her eyes opened and she gasped._

Everyone Was scilent, except for Chase who was slightly snoring like a pig.

Wilson Stood dumbstruck, he was chasing Brenda whom had made it clear that they were over due to the fact he was gay, And all of a sudden he finds His Boss and His Best friend making out. He rememberd somone grabbing his face then getting pushed out of the way and...

Cameron Stood, shocked with her jaw to the floor. She always suspected that her Boss and Her bosses boss had a thing a long time ago, and somtimes she thought that maybe there was still some feelings there somewhere, but she didnt expect that. She had always thought House had a thing for HER, not the older administrator. She felt herself fuming, jealousy wasnt pretty.

Foreman wasnt suprised, he saw how the two looked at eachother. How Cuddy would put on an act when he came around or How he would watch her when she came in to the office to tell the group something and when she turned to him he would make some vulgar comment on her specific "assesets." He knew it was comming, House just needed to perfect oppertunity to show he was there.

Chase was in Fantasy land. He rolled over and felt himself in the arms of Angelina Jolie. "Oh, Chase Im so glad we found eachother and how can I ever repay you after treating me from getting rabies from the African animals? They bite so hard."Chase smiled and fell deeper and deeper into his dream.

House smirked at Her reaction. He saw Wilson and He saw Cuddy, she was going to devour him and he would have liked it. He couldnt let that happen of course so he threw his cane down and jumped over to Cuddy, he was just in time. She was reaching for Wilson's face, so he pushed his friend out of the way and felt her hands on his face. She pulled him forward and he allowed it. "What the Hell." He thought. Might as well let her, it was a dare and she was an AMAZING kisser. "Better than Cameron. He thought and Chuckled. His amusement didnt go unnoticed and he felt _Her _Eyes glaring a hole through him.

He glanced her way and wiggled his eyesbrows.

Lisa was speechless. She had a feeling House would try something to make her even more embarssed from the dare but she didnt expect he would go as far as pushing Wilson out of the way and Making out with her. She knew House was a good Kisser, but WOW. He must have gotten better, she was impressed and her drunken part wanted to kiss him again. The other part of her wasnt that happy, enraged actually. How Dare he kiss her like that? He knows she will never be able to look at him like she did again, he practically Ruined their relationsh- whatever it was they had. She icly glared at him and he turned and smirked wiggling his eye brows. That bastard.

Everyone was still quiet, no one Dared to speak afraid of what the two women would do to the cripple, Or eachother.

House, obviously wasnt like everyone so he HAD to say something. Even if it meant a kick in the balls he knew the outcome would be worth it.

"So Cuddles, How about another Dare? Perhaps this time it would be more passionate. I'd admit, way better than Cameron's, pathetic."

House sighed, shook his head and looked at Cameron with a disapproving look. The look that she had was Completely Different


	8. Last Of Truth Or Dare! 5!

Short Summary Of What Happens Next. **A/N wow, this is the end of the drunked oneshots, i got a little out of it for this because i didnt know how to end it, this is a humorous chapter and the last of the drunken oneshots. I Hope you enjoy and look out for more chapters/ onshots that are more serious soon. Please review if you have any ideas thank you! **

* * *

Cameron and Cuddy Duke it out in a pie eating contest to decide who ended up with House. House chases Cuddy around singing Like A Virgin by Madonna to her. Then he finally catches her and they get it on in the cafertia. (Dr. Buffer may need some more clorox cleaning wipes.)

Then Chase Mistakes Cameron for Angelina Jolie and they Get it on in a alley where they both come across a enraged stray dog, so they decided they best go get a rabies test right away.

Wilson And Foreman got Pissed Off cause they couldnt catch a date with any hot single graveyard shift nurses. So they decided to go and steal a dog and hold it ransom for 4 whole turkeys.

The Next Day House Proposed to Cuddy and they ended up living happily ever after...at least until the honey moon was over. Chase was enraged that Cameron posed as Angelina Jolie And Left her in the Alley where she was mugged by a group of mexican bandits and recieved rabies.

Wilson and Foreman ended up with 4 turkeys and They decided to invite the group over to Wilsons place and have a "who can put a diaper on the turkey the fastest" contest.

Chase won and threw his turkey at Cameron, knocking her out cold. Leaving the rest sitting there enjoying a second days worth of "Drunkness" as House Put it.

THE END!


	9. Just The Girl House Is Looking For

**AUTHORS NOTEE! well here it is, my first actually nice song fic. The song is "Just the Girl" By click 5 and yeah i hope you enjoy i dont own anything and i hope you review. **

* * *

**She's cold and she's cruel**

**But she knows what she's doin'**

**She pushed me in the pool**

**At our last school reunion**

He sat on the edge of his bed, remembering the time in colleage when she suprised him by pushing him

into the local pool, in his new Nike shoes. They were his favorite.

"She wasnt afraid of Me."

He Whispered.

**She laughs at my dreams**

**But I dream about her laughter**

**Strange as it seems**

**She's the one I'm after**

He Rememberd...

_"Yeah House, Tell me all your hopes and dreams, i got a good 15 minutes." _

_He sighed. "Well my dream is you, walking into my house with nothing but a Nurses hat and a sthestiscope on." _

_She rolled her eyes and Laughed. _

_"Only in your dreams." _

**'cause she's bittersweet**

**She knocks me off of my feet**

**And I can't help myself**

**I don't want anyone else**

**She's a mystery**

**She's too much for me**

**But I keep comin' back for more**

**She's just the girl I'm lookin' for**

Cameron was too pushy, she was needy and he didnt like needy, except on Wilson.

But SHE was perfect, she was'nt afraid to get low and dirty like him, she wasnt afraid that he would do anything to humiliating to her because he had already done everything, and she had gotten her revenge everytime.

She was one Big Mystery, a Puzzle and He was determined to put the puzzle together. He never knew what would come out of her mouth next.

_"Its not like you can run to get them." _

_He smirked. "Nice." _

**She can't keep a secret**

**For more than an hour**

**She runs on 100 proof attitude power**

_"HOUSE! Im NOT in the mood for this will you please just leave me alone?"_

_He smirked. _

_"Awww. Is little Cuddles on her little red dot?" _

_She had it by then. _

_"GET OUT!"_

_He walked to the door and before he exited he muttered just loud enough for her to hear, "Attitude problems much?" _

**And the more she ignores me**

**The more I adore her**

**What can I do?**

**I'd do anything for her**

_It was the 11th page he sent her that day, she wouldnt answer so he figured just to go to her. _

_He slammed open the door and found her in a meeting. _

_"CUDDLES! There you are! I was worried sick, you wouldnt answer your pager or your cell phone, i thought that the evil little hospital donors had eaten you up." _

_She didnt aknowlage him. "So what im trying to say here Mr. and Mrs. Lewboksi is that it would mean so much to this hospital for your generous donation of 200,000 and it would make a difference to all of those sick children and adults, they would know that someone cares about them..."_

_"CUDDY! Did you forget "Dirty laundry season 3" at my house last night? _

_Nothing. _

**And when she sees it's me**

**On her caller ID**

**She won't pick up the phone**

**She'd rather be alone**

_He stood there watching her office from afar. She looked to her phone and shook her head, she continued working and rolling her eyes. _

_He called again._

_She picked up the phone and hung it up, while he was dialing he noticed that she had taken the phone off the reciever and now the phone up against his ear was only speaking loud obnoxious beeps. _

_BEEP...BEEP...BEEP._

_"Nice." He said to himself and walked away. _

**But I can't give up just yet**

**Cause every word she's ever said**

**Is still ringin' in my head**

**Still ringin' in my head**

_"If you would consider going to a shrink, I would pay for it myself. The hospital would hold a bake sale, for God's sake."_

_"I Like him, and I Like sex, want me to stitch it on a top for you?" _

**She's cold and she's cruel**

**But she knows what she's doin'**

**Knows just what to say**

**So my whole day is ruined**

_"That ship moved on a long time ago House, get over me." _

**Cause she's bittersweet**

**She knocks me off of my feet**

**And I can't help myself**

**I don't want anyone else**

**She's a mystery**

**She's too much for me**

**But I keep comin' back for more**

**Oh, I keep comin' back for more**

**She's just the girl I'm lookin' for**

**Just the girl I'm lookin' for**

She was everything he wanted and more, and House always got what he wanted.

He got off the bed and walked down the hall towards her office.

"Just the girl im looking for."


End file.
